


Where The Water Lilies Bloom

by sj_potato



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Lots of It, Crossovers For Story Reasons, Escapism, Everyone Is Worried About You, F/F, Fluff, Leon Isn't The Champion Anymore, Might Make Them AFAB Later On, Other, Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Spoilers, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Reader-Insert, Ultra Beasts (Pokemon), Who Needs Therapy When You Have An Emotional Support Pokemon, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj_potato/pseuds/sj_potato
Summary: Things seem to be getting harder, and they have been for a long time.Landing yourself in what you thought to be a fictional world might just be the vacation you needed, but you didn't expect to meet your Soulmate.Then again, you didn't expect the danger that followed either.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Sinking

Soulmates were an odd thing. Typically, two or more people were bound together by fate itself, gifted with one of many strange abilities or markings to find one another.

Some had their names inscripted on each other's skin or a symbol, first words to one another, a red string only the linked could see, and some were even recorded to have felt what their missing half was feeling in times of extreme emotion.

Milo wasn’t entirely sure how it worked but….while sleeping, he can see through his Soulmate’s eyes. Dreams, usually unclear or fogged by their very nature, but he could still make out some details.

The dreams started when he was seventeen, muddled bits of conversation and laughter. He swears he could almost make out what their voice sounded like.

They started out innocent enough, little glimpses into their happiness and daily life. But over time, the dreams got quieter. Lonelier. Progressively so over the couple years until conversations stopped entirely. 

One night, the silence was broken by his soulmate’s crying.

It was heart wrenching, hearing his other half’s choked sobs in the dark and being unable to do anything about it. That is, except one thing….

He could give you better dreams.

Milo made a point to spend whatever free time he had out in the Turffield grass plains. A little plot of land set aside for the Wooloo to wander and graze to their heart’s content, and it very often was lush with flowers that never failed to return year after year. 

Maybe that’s why he usually didn’t have too much time on his hands for training. He didn’t mind it though.

He was perfectly content to be your little bit of happiness.

_____________________

God, what were you even doing out here…?

You seemed to ask yourself that question often lately.

What _were_ you doing out here?

Sightseeing, or at least, that’s what you told yourself.

You let out a long sigh, gazing out across the water below as the little waves rose and fell with the tide. Your feet dangled precariously over the edge of the cliff, but you reasoned you’d probably be fine.

To be honest, you just couldn’t be in your apartment right now, instead having driven four hours to the coast. The silence at your place was deafening, and you couldn’t stand it. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as the crashing of waves echoed around you.

You have a bad habit of secluding yourself, of withdrawing, and managing it has gotten harder.

Your friends are gone, likely moved on and happier, your relatives are scattered at the opposite side of the country, your family is living their own lives.

And you….well, were still you. 

Things have just gotten so hard lately, especially with the looming anxiety of consequences this whole worldwide mess will have on you _after._

Sometimes you just….you wonder if it’s even worth it.

 _Of course it is_ , you remind yourself, shaking your head. God, you don’t like it when those thoughts linger. Things have been rough lately, but entertaining that train of thought usually doesn’t end well.

Besides, there were also the dreams. You’re not sure when they started, but your dreams had been getting more vivid, more tangible than before, yet almost as if you were only glimpsing through a smudged lens. Most often though, you dreamt of a beautiful meadow. A smogless sky over an expanse of green and flowers. Sometimes, there’s even sheep…

No matter how bad things got, the meadow stayed the same, apart from the shifting of the seasons, bringing about the autumn shades or the fresh spring blooms.

You hoped you’d find it someday….

You let out a long sigh, noting how it looked like the sun was going down. Shit, how long had you been out here? Wanting to get back at a _somewhat_ reasonable time, you moved to stand up.

Unfortunately, you didn’t see the small patch of moss near the edge of the cliff you’d been sitting on.

_Nor did you realize until you stepped on it._

You were hit with the most terrifying slap of vertigo in your life, toppling over the edge with a scream that nearly tore your throat, until it was cut short by your body crashing into the water below.

God, it was hard to move, but you struggled and flailed your way towards the surface.

_Come on you’re so close so close so-_

You break through the surface of the water with a loud gasp of breath, shuddering from the adrenaline still pumping through you. 

However, the very brief moment of relief was overcome by a realization as you stared towards the shore.

_You were being pulled farther out._

You looked back, and panic overcame you as you realized you were being pulled towards an angry swirl.

_Where the fuck did a whirlpool come from?!_

You kicked, pulled and cried out, but it proved useless as you were sucked into the whirlpool’s grasp. Your struggles meant nothing as you were dragged below, salty water quickly filling your nose and mouth.

You were sucked down deeper, deeper, and deeper still.

**Until there was nothing.**

_____

Milo dreamt again, waking him with a cold sweat. This one….it was awful, filling a pit of dread in his gut as it all came rushing back.

_There was a distinct sound. Loud, but distant._

__The orange glow of a horizon._ _

___Slipping._ _ _

____**Falling.** _ _ _ _

____**_A painful crash._ ** _ _ _ _

____**__A pull, can’t be escaped no please **not like this-**_ _ ** _ _ _ _

____**__**_….The dark depths won._ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _


	2. Waking Dream

Everything was dark.

God, it was so, so dark. You couldn’t see. You couldn’t smell. You couldn’t breathe. Your ears were only filled with numb echoes.

You probably died, there was no way you could have survived being dragged into the depths.

…. **fuck** , what had you done…?

You didn’t mean to die. Sure, you’d _thought_ about it quite a few times, but you’d never actually….No, you….you couldn’t…..

You couldn’t leave them like that…..

Slowly, you felt whatever grip of consciousness you had begin to slip away.

But, somewhere, far beyond your reach, you could’ve sworn you heard a voice. It was panicked, but you couldn’t make out a word they were saying. There was a tug, and then the voice grew louder.

Blue...you could make out a glimpse of blue….a mermaid, maybe…?

You wish you could console her.

She should be happy. After all, you’ll be going to the meadow soon.

___________________________

“ _Damn it_ , we’re losing them! Faster Mantine!” the water trainer barked, her loyal pokemon grunting in understanding as they rapidly approached the shore, the stingray pokemon practically skidding across the surface of the water in its efforts. Nessa’s jaw clenched further as she glanced down to the unconscious stranger in her arms. The hell had they been doing this far out beyond the reef?! They had been knocked out cold when she found them, but were fortunate enough to be floating face-up, otherwise they’d have surely drowned.

Then again, they weren’t in the clear just yet….

They eventually made it to the Hulbury docks, where Nessa rushed with the stranger’s limp form to the nearby Pokemon Center. She could vaguely recall Nurse Joy’s look of horror as a Chansey emerged with a gurney. She laid them onto it, and the stranger was hurried into the intensive care unit.

Dear Arceus….

Nessa released a tense breath, just now registering the burning in her lungs. Her legs felt wobbly, but thankfully a nursing assistant led her over to a nearby seat, gently asking for any details she had that might help with further treatment of the stranger. She was glad for the early hour, she doesn’t think she’d be able to handle any enthusiastic fans after… _all that._

She answered whatever questions she could. However, she was fairly distracted. She couldn’t get the stranger’s face out of her mind’s eye, the image of their deathly pale complexion and near lifeless eyes burned into her memory…

The assistant scribbled down the rest of the noteworthy details, tucking away their pen and attempting to give an assuring look.

“Okay….Well, I suppose that’s all for now, Miss Nessa. Rest assured, we will call as soon as possible or when the patient is in recovery.”

Nessa glanced up from her folded hands, water still dripping from her hair, “So they’re gonna make it?”

The assistant’s look of reassurance cracked ever so slightly, faltering into consolation as they replied, “We...we will do everything that we can. Please, you should get some rest. This event has likely been very stressful, I’m sure,”

They could say that again…

Unable to do anything else, Nessa recollected herself and left the Center, thoughts of doubt and regret swirling in her head.

_I don’t know you, but please….hang in there._

__________________________________

Something….wasn’t right. 

You could hear your thoughts, which means you’re conscious.

Aren’t you not supposed to be conscious when you’re dead?

The more you focused, it seemed that you could loosely grasp onto certain senses. They were faint and intensely fogged, but they were there nonetheless. You gathered your thoughts to concentrate, searching for something, anything to hold on to.

Your nose twitched.

The smell was vaguely familiar, but strong.

_Chemicals for sure. Antiseptic….?_

Your eyelids were crusty, heavy as stone as you willed them to open.

_Fuck, bright! Too bright!_

You tried to turn away from that god-awful light, but a cramping in your neck caused you to weakly cry out. You clenched your teeth, riding out the painful spasms until you could relax the tightness of your jaw again. Christ, that was awful.

More prepared this time, you cracked open your eyes. You tried to block out the light with your arm, but a slight tug stopped you. Glancing over, you were met with tubes. Tubes and wires, far more than you could count. There was a bag of liquid hanging from a metal stand. Your eyes followed the tube coming from it as it led to your arm, ending with a large needle securely taped to the inner crook. Jeez, you could even see some bruising around the area…

The next thing that caught your attention was the pressure on your face. Your unoccupied arm reached up, fingers met with a larger tube and rounded plastic, also secured in place. You’re not sure how you didn’t note it before, but breathing actually hurt. Like, a lot.

Your arm fell back to your side as you stared at the white-tiled ceiling in disbelief. 

**You were alive.**

**You fucking _survived._**

As for how, you’d never understand. Nevermind the fact you’d fallen over sixty feet into the water, or that no one was anywhere _near_ that cliff…

You’d been dragged under by that whirlpool. You **know** that.

_So how…?_

It seems you’d have to ponder it another time as the door opened. You looked over with your eyes, unwilling to risk another awful neck cramp. A lady dressed in white and gray scrubs had her back turned, closing the door with care as if to keep quiet. She turned, eyes lighting up near instantly.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake!”

She approached you, eyes full of kindness and sporting unusually styled strawberry hair. It looked like hell to maintain. 

She placed her hands on the less tender bits of your arms, helping you to sit up. Honestly, you don’t think you could’ve done it on your own.

“Feeling any pain or unusual numbness?” she asked, checking the IV drip. She glanced over for your response, to which you just offered a light shrugging motion. You felt pretty sucky, but you guessed it was better than dead.

The nurse hummed, pulling out a small flashlight and turning it on to check your eyes. You flinched, but let her be. By her satisfied look, you can only assume she didn’t find any problems. She then took a deep breath, and gave you a likely calculated look of calm assurance.

“Now,” she began, “Do you know your name?”

You blinked, offering a slow nod. When she didn’t continue, you rasped out through your mask, “(Y/N) (L/N).”

She smiled. “Alright then Mx (L/N), do you know where you are?”

_I know I’m in a hospital_ , you thought. However, that’s prolly not what she meant. You shook your head.

“That’s understandable, I suppose. You were found in the water and brought here to the Hulbury Center. You were very lucky,” she explained. Pausing for a moment, she motioned to your mask. “We kept it on as a precaution, so it is protocol to ask; are you still having difficulty breathing? Would it be more comfortable to take it off?”

You nodded, reaching up. She beat you to it though as she removed the strap from around the back of your head and pulled the mask off. You let out a breath of relief, some of your anxiety relieved with the bit of freedom.

Pausing, you repeated her words internally. _Hul...what? Hulbury? Where the hell was a Hulbury???_

The confusion must’ve shown as the nurse continued, “I’m assuming you’re unfamiliar. Here-”

She pulled open a drawer, returning to your side with a colored printout.

“Alright, do you know where you live? If your throat is still bothering you, you can just point to it on this map.”

You tore your gaze from the nurse in favor of the map, glancing over it. Huh, that’s….a weird shape. You know for sure your state doesn’t look like that.

“Is...Is this the right map?” you croaked. Your company blinked in surprise as she turned it to herself. She nodded, setting it into your lap. “I’m very positive. Do you think you could point out the town you live in?”

Huh...You looked back down at the print, glancing to the labelled-...

_Okay….weird_ , you thought. Your eyes might be playing tricks on you, but you’re pretty damn sure you can’t read that. In place of words were organized symbols and marks, almost reminiscent of Greek, or maybe Hebrew. Except….you’ve literally never seen that kind of script before.

“I’m sorry, is this a prank?” you asked. The nurse was taken aback as you continued, “I can’t read that.”

“Oh dear…” she murmured, quiet enough that you don’t think she intended for you to hear. 

The door creaked open, earning the attention of you both. “Ah, that must be my lovely assistant!”

You’re not sure what you were expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t the large, rounded creature that entered.

You screeched, pressing yourself as far back against the wall of your bed as it would allow. Both the nurse and the creature were alarmed by your reaction as she reached over to keep you from accidentally yanking out the IV. “Mx (L/N)! Please, calm down before you hurt yourself!”

_LIKE HELL I AM._

You stared at the pinkish, round creature, eyes blown wide and not daring to let it out of your sight, “What is that?!”

The beast seemed to realize the source of your terror as it shrunk in on itself, face contorted in...hurt?

The nurse looked back, then to you again, looking quite confused herself. “That’s Chansey, our Pokemon assistant here at the Center. I assure you, she is completely harmless.”

“....Did….did you just say ‘Pokemon’?”

There was no fucking way she was serious. Pokemon? Really? Did she expect you to fall for that? Was this some fucked up joke?

She must’ve picked up on your incredulous look of disbelief, looking even more concerned now. The creature still stood in the doorway, trilling nervously.

“Yes, Pokemon. Mx (L/N), you do remember Pokemon, don’t you?”

Christ, you were going insane.

“Oh for the love of- yes, I know them! And they’re not real!” 

The nurse’s face was taut, as if holding back a grimace. She reached over and grabbed the clipboard from the hook at the end of your bed, skimming through the pages attached. You took a second look at her vaguely familiar hairstyle, wracking your brain until it hit you like a train.

_That was a variation of the Nurse Joy uniform, and that was her signature hair._

“Dear me, the report doesn’t include head trauma….perhaps it was overlooked?”

Oh God.

Of course you didn’t survive, it was impossible. You’re dead and now you’re stuck in some limbo influenced by your childhood obsessions. You put your head in your hands, skull pounding with a growing headache. 

“Mx (L/N), I am so sorry for the stress you must be under. Do you perhaps have someone we could call for you? Family or friends?”

Your eyes stung, and you didn’t bother looking up. You were either dead or in a coma, neither of which would allow you to actually contact anyone.

You were trapped in your own head.

Curling further into yourself, you shook your head no, too overcome with grief to speak. The nurse fidgeted, almost reaching out to console you, but thought better of it after the stress you were experiencing. She sighed, “Alright Mx (L/N), I will leave you be for now. Make sure to sleep if you can, and press the button at your bedside if you need anything.”

With that, she crossed the room, ushering Chansey out the door as she went.

The door clicked shut, and you wept.

________________

_Click_

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, Miss Nessa. I’m calling from the Center-”

“Oh Arceus, what happened? Did they make it?”

“Yes, Miss. They will need much bedrest, but they don’t have lasting physical damage.”

“Physical? Is that implying…?”

“Actually, that’s what I called about, Miss….While they don’t have much lasting damage to their lungs from water inhalation, it does appear that they...well, they have a very concerning list of problems with their memory. They were unable to give us where they lived and were unable to read, as well as…..”

“Yes?”

“Um….it seems they had a rather visceral stress reaction to the Center’s assistant Pokemon, insisting they were not real. There were no physical signs of head trauma, so it may be linked to the stress of the event.”

“Oh my, that’s….really worrying. Have you gotten in contact with any relatives?”

“The patient was unable to give us a contact. To be sure, I had run their name through our records but….there were no results.”

“None…?”

“I’m afraid so. It appears they’ve never checked in at a Center before, nor do they have a Trainer ID. Despite all this, it’s possible they could regain these memories with time. It will be a few days until then, but I wished to ask if you could find them a suitable place to stay once they’ve been discharged? Usually they would have the option to stay at the Center, but I’m afraid all our beds for travelling trainers have been occupied.”

“....”

“...Miss Nessa?”

“...Sorry. Yes, of course. I’ll see to it they’re safe.”

“Thank you, Miss Nessa. Your assistance means the world to us.”

_Click_


	3. Insomniac

The next couple days you spent in the Center were a blur. ‘Nurse Joy’ would come in every few hours or so to offer you nutrient-dense crackers (you didn’t want to eat, so you always turned them down), or to check the IV and your vitals to make sure there was no risk of you unexpectedly kicking the bucket.

_Little too late for that_ , you’d thought to yourself. Every visit came with questions, each prodding to see if you remembered anything else or how you felt you were doing. However, time and time again the nurse was only met with silence as you stared at the ceiling. There was no point to answering. None of this was real, which was the excuse you gave yourself when you refused to sleep that night. Your carer wasn’t too happy when she checked in with you the next morning, only to find you still staring at the same ceiling tile with exhausted creases under your eyes. She lightly scolded you, insisting that sleep was crucial to your recovery.

You still didn’t sleep though. Who knows, maybe you were afraid you’d never dream of the meadow again...or not wake up at all.

You didn’t feel like finding out.

________________________

“Not a good time..? What do you mean?”

The attending nurse sighed in reply, “My apologies, Miss Nessa. While the patient’s physical injuries are stable, we’re not entirely certain of their psychological state. They haven’t spoken a word since the day they first woke up, neglect to sleep at all from what I’ve seen, and have refused to ingest anything. We’ve had to rely on the IV to keep them hydrated…” she explained, looking fairly exhausted herself. Nessa figured it made sense. Nurse Joy prided herself on giving exemplary care to her charges, so this had probably been weighing on her for some time.

“Let me talk to them and I’ll do my best to convince them to rest,” the water trainer offered. She hated to admit it, but she felt partially responsible for the stranger. While she wasn’t a healthcare professional, it was her job as a gym leader to ensure the safety of those in need. An inkling of guilt nagged in her chest, _if only she’d been faster, maybe if she had been there sooner…_

Nurse Joy’s resolve cracked, burden creasing her brow as she relented, “Well….I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

She led the anxious water specialist to the back and down the short hallway to room four, knocking twice as a brief forewarning just before sliding the door open. 

Your eyes stayed glued to the vague shapes made up by bumps in the wallpaper as the nurse entered. You supressed the sigh in your chest, expecting another lecture about the importance of proper rest.

“Mx (L/N)? You have a visitor!” she announced with a smile. Huh, weird. Who the hell would be visiting you? It’s not like you know anyone here, unless your delirium-fueled afterlife is getting some kind of crossover episode with your childhood love for Doctor Who.

Your attention flicked over to the door as another woman was ushered in. Dark skin and flawless complexion was complimented by her blue-accented hair. The uniform was a bit strange, as if she’d just gotten off shift as a lifeguard. She stood at least a foot taller than Nurse Joy as the latter offered her introduction, “This is Miss Nessa, the gym leader who found you in the water.”

Your face betrayed you as recognition jolted through your sleep-deprived fog. You know that weird outfit. _You know that name._

The water trainer offered a kind smile, a tinge of relief softening her features. “I’m so glad to see you awake, you really had me worried.” She took a pause as Nurse Joy excused herself from the room, Nessa’s smile faltering into more of a concerned look. “Though...Nurse Joy mentioned you haven’t been eating or sleeping. Why not?”

_Oh no reason, really. Just that I already died and there’s no point in this weirdly realistic pipe dream, along with the crippling fear of never waking up again._

“....I don’t know,” you offered. You’re aware the answer is pathetic, but there’s not much else you could say. An honest answer would likely land you in some kind of psych ward.

“Well, the sooner you do, the sooner you’ll be well enough to go back to your loved ones-” Nessa froze, panic flashing across her expression. You couldn’t help the pain in your chest at the awful reminder that you’d likely never see your family again. You turned over in the hospital bed to face the wall, a terrible stinging pricking at the corners of your eyes. Fuck, you really didn’t wanna cry in front of other people, fictional or not.

“Ah- oh, shoot. I uh, I’m sorry about that,” she consoled, shame evident in her voice. 

You fought against the growing lump in your throat, audibly clearing it so you could speak without choking on your words. “....s’okay. It’s not your fault.”

The following silence was deafening. Your visitor seemed unsure of what else to say, and the fog of exhaustion made it nearly impossible for you to form more than one cohesive thought at a time. You were fighting off an open-eyed doze when Nessa sighed behind you.

“....What’s the real reason you haven’t been sleeping?” she asked quietly, as if uttering the question any louder would make you shatter. 

You didn’t answer at first, thoughts chugging against the molasses in your head as you debated the potential negatives of letting your inner fears slip. A stab of guilt lingered in your chest at the thought of not saying anything at all. She’s the one who supposedly saved you, after all. Something else in the back of your mind whispered about how you were acting like any of this was real, but you were too nulled by the apathetic haze to do much about it. Nessa seemed to take your silence for refusal, her heels clicking against the floor as if she were about to leave.

“I’m afraid of not waking up,” you relented, Nessa’s footsteps freezing as soon as you did. You were still facing the same wall, so you didn’t see the wide-eyed stare pointed at your curled form. She took a small breath as if she were about to say something, but nothing came. Instead, she elected to step closer, the hospital mattress shifting under a new weight just behind you. Curling in further on yourself, you pushed your cheek into the cheap polyester pillow to avoid meeting her eye.

“Y’know….Sleep will only do you good.” Her voice was gentle, but it wasn’t hard to realize the underlying insistence. You idly wondered why Nessa was even still here, she probably had a whole list of better things to do than give bedside advices. 

“Hey.” She nudged your arm to get your attention. Your clutch on the pillow tightened, but you obliged her enough to flick your gaze to her vibrant sapphire eyes. She tilted her head. “Tell you what, if you get some rest and eat enough to satisfy Nurse Joy, we’ll be able to get you out of this joint. As soon as we do, I’ll give you a tour of Hulbury myself. What do you say?” 

You blinked, gaze drifting as you fumbled with the idea. In the million to one chance that you did survive, then you could very well still be in a coma. The deathgrip you held on the cheap fabric pillowcase felt so...real. The weight of the thin blanket was unmistakable and the exhaustion that lingered under your lids was all too familiar. You don’t know how lucid someone would be while in a coma, but you know for a fact there’s only so much you can fabricate from imagination alone. Maybe, just maybe….you really did somehow end up in this escapism fantasy. 

One thing’s for sure, the exisistential uncertainty would drive you mad. You _have_ to see for yourself. Seeing the outside world should be just enough to confirm your sanity. Your imagination runs pretty wild at times, but a whole town was far too much to make up.

You snapped your attention back to the woman sitting at your bedside, her brow raised as if expecting an answer. A near-forgotten feeling bloomed beneath your collarbone, right where the lonesome ache had lingered just minutes ago. Hope, but not a lot of it. You don’t think your heart could take the crushing disappointment if you really were in a subconscious dreamland.

You sat up ever so slightly, intently studying for a reaction. Nessa was startled by the fragility in your eyes, the faint light of desperation as you shakily pleaded. “You promise I’ll wake up…? That I’ll still be here?”

Her lips were parted in mild shock for a moment before releasing a breathy laugh to break the tension in the air. “Well, you might be out for half a day with how long you’ve been putting it off, but yeah, I promise,” she assured, resting a hand on the arm you didn’t know was trembling. You carefully pulled away, holding your wrist with the other hand in an attempt to keep them still. 

_Won’t have a choice for much longer_ , you thought. You’ve been fighting off the sandman for three days now, a few hours longer than your previous record. Cognitive thought was slim to none and even now you could feel the haze creeping in. You let out a long sigh.

“....Okay. I’ll do it.”

Nessa lit up like a cat who caught the canary, grinning as she stood up. “Great! A couple days of decent rest and you’ll be free before you know it.” Crossing the room, she paused with her hand on the doorframe to look back at you, wearing a smile with genuine warmth you’d yet to see from her. “It’s been nice meeting you, and I really am glad you’re okay.” 

The lithe woman slid the door shut behind her, the click of heels retreating down the hallway. Releasing another breath, you laid back down onto the hospital bed. Pulling the blanket, you bunched up enough of it to wrap your arms around and press your cheek into.

_It’ll be okay_ , a voice whispered. _Even if you don’t wake up, isn’t this always what a part of you wanted?_

You would have scolded the voice, but the haze had already creeped farther in, numbing you to whatever wasn’t right in front of your eyes. Your lids grew ever heavier, calling you to finally rest.

The temptation of the thoughtless void was too much.

And you gave in.


	4. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, i'm working to make sure updates are regular! 
> 
> also i am a whore for comments or criticisms you may have. ;v;

Well, you can’t deny that Nessa kept her promise.

You woke up a whole nineteen hours after the encounter. You didn’t disappear and everything in the hospital room was exactly how you’d last seen it, save for the tray of crackers and pudding now sitting on the bedside table. Honestly, you could’ve sobbed in relief.

There’s still a chance that you’re alive.

Your little hunger strike meant you couldn’t eat as much as Nurse Joy had given you, but she seemed happy to see you were eating, even if it was just a few bites at a time. You were eager to leave, to see the outside world for yourself. Unfortunately, your temporary caretaker was unwavering and insisted you stay at least another day or two. Until then, you ate as much as you could of what was brought.

You’re sure it’s only temporary, but you’ve only been able to stay awake as much as three hours at a time before conking out in sporadic catnaps. Yeah, staying up for 76 hours royally screwed up your sleep schedule. Over those next couple days, you slowly regained the stamina to keep awake for up to five hours. _Better than nothing_ , you reasoned with yourself.

Today was finally the day you were to be released from the Center. It was a whole ordeal in itself standing across the counter as Nurse Joy typed away at the finalized paperwork, a terrible anxiety twisting in your gut. Were you seriously already accumulating medical debt? You already owed an arm and a leg in student loans. She had glanced up from your paperwork, startling when she met your eyes. She worriedly asked if you were feeling ill, to which you waved her off and insisted you were fine.

Imagine your surprise when Nurse Joy cheerily said you were free to go, and to come back anytime if any unusual symptoms popped up. You’d asked in disbelief if she forgot about the bill. The clear confusion had creased her brow as she explained that healthcare was a public service. 

_Oh, right….Pokemon world logic. Duh._

Now here you were, waiting in the Center’s lounge for some mystery person to show up. Nurse Joy insisted that with no family contacts and your claim of no memory of where you lived, she would only release you if it were into someone else’s guardianship. Until then, you stood glued to the window next to your seat, staring wide-eyed past the glass tint into a world of wonders you thought to be fictional. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes living alongside their human counterparts. Instead of pixels or cartoons, they existed clear as day in fur and feathers just as any other animal you know. You watched as a flock of white birds flew past the shoreline, cawing loudly as they went. Wingull, if the blue markings and body shapes were any indication.

The Center door creaked open, your attention snapping to the newcomer.

“...Nessa?” you asked incredulously. She spotted you and trotted over, offering an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, today’s Summer Glamour photoshoot ran a bit late,” she explained, motioning to the sequin-belted yellow sundress she wore. “I uh, didn’t exactly have time to change.”

You nodded slowly, picking at a loose thread in the seat cushion. “O...kay then.” Though, that still didn’t entirely explain what she was doing here.

The water specialist seemed to pick up on your confusion. “Nurse Joy didn’t tell you?” 

When you shook your head, she motioned to the window you had been staring through.

“You’ll be staying with me until we figure out where you live, or until a better living arrangement pops up for you. I figured now would be as good a time as any to keep my promise.” She took a moment’s pause, brows raising. “You...are still feeling up to it, aren’t you?”

You could hardly restrain the smile pulling at your mouth, nodding in affirmation. Nessa laughed as you practically vibrated in your seat, but you couldn’t help it! You leapt up from the chair, eagerly following Nessa as she strode over to hold the door open. You crossed the threshold, releasing a noise of displeasure when the sun damn near blinded you. Raising a hand to block the sunlight from your eyes, it took just a moment for them to readjust. You took in everything you could, attention darting from strangers passing by on the street to details as small as a Pidove couple sleeping soundly on the corner lamp post. 

Everything was so….vibrant. Colorful. As full of life as its magical inhabitants.

Nessa took the liberty of walking ahead, peeking back to make sure you were following as you both began a leisurely stroll down the street. You caught her attention with your wonderstruck expression, eyes wide like you’d stumbled upon some wonderland. Chuckling, she elected to pipe up, “So, you’ve really never been in a Center before?”

You tore your gaze from a trainer walking with their Cufant to your water specialist companion. You supposed the truth wouldn’t hurt, so you shook your head no. She hummed in thought, pausing with a thoughtful look. “Huh….Well, the day’s not getting any younger. Come on, I’ll show you around.” 

You spent a good portion of your tour just...looking. Staring in amazement at every pokemon you passed as they interacted. You couldn’t have imagined the intricate yet uniform details of the condo buildings lining the street, nor could you make up the distinct salty seabreeze that filled your senses with each idle gust.

This was real. You were real. You were alive and _here._

Nessa had taken you to a local outdoors market, allowing you to your own devices as she made conversation with the herb seller. She said she had an order to pick up there, but it seemed the two were also good friends if the well-humored jabs at each other were anything to go by.

A flash of movement in your peripheral caught your eye. Your attention snapped to the blur of red by the incense stand, but it had already disappeared. Brows furrowing, you turned to fruitlessly glance around the area. Had you just imagined it..?

Nessa wrapped up her conversation, nodding in thanks as she took her paper bag of herbs. She turned to apologize to you for taking so long, stopping when she saw you staring very intently at the already closed incense shop. “(Y/N)? Something up?”

That seemed to snap you out of your daze, looking back to your tour guide as you cleared your throat. “Oh, uh...sorry,” you mumbled abashedly, glancing back to where the red blur had been. “I just...I thought I saw something.”

Though concerned, Nessa was placated by your answer. She urged you both onwards, leading the way past the market stands and farther downtown. You offered to carry her groceries, but she just laughed and waved you off. Instead, she dragged you along to show off Hulbury’s own lighthouse overlooking the sea. An excited gleam lit her features as she went on to explain how her great grandparents had pitched in during construction as some of Hulbury’s first residents, way back when the little town was primarily used for trading goods.

Sometime during her tangent, it felt like her voice got quieter, slowly drowned out by the distant crashing of waves. You tried to focus on her words, but it became harder as it felt like the crashing got closer. Louder. 

Your breathing picked up, getting progressively more difficult and labored the more you thought about it.

The crashing was near unbearable now, numbing you from anything else as you finally looked over to the water beyond the railing.

Big mistake.

Your throat seized, eyes straining in a pathetic attempt to look anywhere else but the swirling masses of deep endless blue, shifting and climbing over itself only to smash back below. The roaring was awful, booming and snarling as wave after wave shrieked of how you’ll never escape. If one didn’t get you, the next will. Swirling and clawing pulling you down until you can’t breathe can’t breathe can’t escape-

Something fuzzy brushed against your leg, just enough to bring you back into your trembling skin. You choked and coughed over the air that had been stuck in your throat. Whatever had brushed your leg did so again, briefly, before scampering off at the sound of Nessa’s panic.

Your watery eyes were shut tightly, hand covering your mouth as your guide set a steadying hand on your back, asking what happened, were you hurt, if it was something she said. Your breathing was shaky and your body felt like jello. Nessa was kind enough to help walk you away from the docks and to a nearby bench, which you nearly collapsed onto. The water trainer had her hands held midair, poised as if to catch you if you were to pass out, her groceries long-forgotten at the end of the bench.

“(Y/N)? Earth to (Y/N)??” she asked worriedly. You released a trembling breath, cracking open your strained eyes enough to look down at your lap. The hand you still held over your mouth was clammy. Taking another second, you tried to regain control of your breaths by forcing them so slow. You took in a deep inhale, counting to five as you slowly released it through your nose. Only then did you carefully release the hold you had over your mouth as you set your hand in your lap.

“(Y/N)...” Nessa started again. “What just happened?”

_What **did** just happen?_

_What the hell was that?_

You shook your head in disbelief. “I have no idea.” Working up the gall to look Nessa in the eye, you glanced up to meet her sapphires. “I just looked at the water...and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t move. I…” you paused, looking back to your lap as you tightly clutched the edge of the bench. “I couldn’t do anything..”

At first, Nessa was speechless. Her words failed her as the reality of the situation really sunk in.

_You just had a panic attack. A pretty bad one._

“Oh jeez…” she murmured, taking up the seat next to you. She lifted her hand, debating for a moment before setting it lightly on your shoulder. “It sounds like you’re still a bit shaken. I’m sorry, I should’ve known better than to take you to the ocean.”

You wanted to reassure her, say it wasn’t her fault you had freaked out, but a small head shake was as much as you could manage right now. Nessa hummed.

“Here, you stay put, and I’ll go get you a drink or something. If nothing else, you need to hydrate,” she affirmed. You almost spoke up to insist you’d be alright. You were too late though, because she had already stood up and spedwalked off to who knows where. Your protest died off into a sigh, leaning back against the bench and letting your eyes fall shut. God, what was wrong with you? Take one look at the water and suddenly you’re shaking like a leaf? Forgetting how to _breathe?_

_**Pathetic**_ , you hissed to yourself.

What even brought you back from your panicked standstill? You couldn’t move a muscle, couldn’t even look away until something had broken your focus. Your closed eyes scrunched in concentration. Fuzzy. Yeah, that’s right. Something fuzzy had touched you, distracted your thoughts just long enough to break out of that god-awful trap in your head.

The rustling of leaves knocked you from your inner monologue. You opened your eyes, slowly looking over to the bush next to you. 

Stormy gray eyes stared back, studying you intently. The owner of that intense stare peeked from within the bush, just enough for you to make out the dirtied red fur around its eyes, dusty and matted. You stood stiff as a board, worried that any kind of movement would startle it away. The seconds ticked by, and it inched forward at a snail’s pace, revealing an equally dirtied blonde muzzle, as if it had been digging through the trash.

“Woah,” you whispered under your breath. When it didn’t move, you offered what you hoped to be a reassuring smile. “Hey there, little bud...you’re lookin’ a bit scruffy there, huh?” 

It seemed to react to the sweetness in your voice, taking a cautious step forward. However, it still studied you for any sign of negative intent. You thought it best to keep still, and were rewarded when it took another step. It was maybe the size of a large puppy with big rounded ears. A single black stripe swiped across the red fur of its front legs, and other stripes were on its hind legs and back. The dirtied blonde fur of its muzzle was similar in color to the messy tufts on its head and what made up its tail.

_A….Growlithe?_

You ever so slowly moved from your perch to settle on the ground, the Growlithe poised to flee if necessary. After a moment, the tension in its body began to seep away. It lifted its muzzle, black nose twitching as it sniffed the air. Another slow step forward and its eyes shifted their attention to your leg. It moved just enough to press a gentle bump to your knee with its forehead, gray eyes moving back to your own as it did so.

Wait a minute…

“You…” Your eyes briefly glanced back towards the lighthouse, gaze turning incredulous when you met Growlithe’s. “Was that you earlier…? Did you help me?”

Growlithe said nothing, instead deeming it safe enough to rub the side of its head against your leg, not unlike how a cat would. You carefully lifted a hand, offering it towards Growlithe. A rumble of warning echoed in its chest and you froze. The growl died down, but you still held your breath. Growlithe stared at your hand, seeming to consider it. A moment’s pause passed, and the stray pokemon moved forward to sniff the offered digits. It finally pressed into your palm, a small whine leaving the back of its throat as you began gently petting and scratching. 

“Such a sweet little thing…” you cooed. God, you could feel your heart melting as Growlithe closed its eyes in bliss. The pokemon kept pushing into your hand’s caresses until it was practically in your lap.

_HOLY SHIT IT’S PURRING. THAT’S IT, YOUR HEART’S DONE FOR._

Your other hand joined in as you devolved into coos and affectionate babytalk, Growlithe’s tail wagging so much you’re shocked it didn’t fly off.

“Hey! I managed to find you a bottle of-” Nessa froze in her tracks, startled when the purr engine in your lap halted its affections to growl up at the water specialist. Your eyes widened as you gave hushed reassurances to the poor pokemon, just barely managing to calm it down when you scritched behind its ears. Growlithe practically melted back into your lap, disturbance forgotten. You sighed, looking back up to the gym leader. She stared incredulously at the red mass of putty.

“Oh hell, is that the stray Growlithe I kept hearing about?” she asked, scratching the back of her head. “I was almost certain the locals were just pulling my leg.”

You hummed in thought, absently petting the puppy pokemon. “Growlithe….they’re fire types, aren’t they? What’s one doing in Hulbury?”

Nessa sighed, sympathy dulling the usual glint in her gaze. “Poor thing was released here. From what I’ve heard, it was dumped off by its trainer for being unable to learn fire type moves.” Her mouth tugged downwards, clearly displeased as her eyes narrowed. “People like that...Pokemon are far too good for them.”

You huffed, gaze falling to the purring furball in your lap as you scratched under its chin. “Well, who needs them anyway, bud? Sounds like their loss to me,” you affirmed. Whether or not Growlithe understood you was a mystery, though he did break free of your affections long enough to lick your face. You laughed in a mixture of amusement and displeasure as you wiped off your cheek. You loved the little guy already, but his breath kinda reeks like a dumpster.

Nessa watched you two with a a fond smile. “Y’know,” she started. “I think I’ve still got some food mix for fire types from my cousin’s last visit. You can bring him back with us, if you’d like.”

Your attention snapped back to her like a spring, slack-jawed until an ecstatic smile split your face. Growlithe panted as he gazed up at you, yipping just before launching himself at you. A yelp escaped as you were knocked over, soon replaced by uncontrollable giggles and wheezes when Growlithe took the chance to launch an all out lick-assault.

Nessa lifted a hand to cover her grin, chuckling. “Well alright then, sounds like a plan.”

She picked up her groceries from the bench, and soon enough you were ready to follow Nessa’s lead. She had looked back at the puppy pokemon in your arms as you went, mentioning how he could walk if your arms got tired. You simply shook your head. Tired? Was she crazy? You were giddy like a child as you pet the Growlithe in your arms.

It wasn’t long before Nessa stopped in front of an uppity condo, pulling a set of keys from her dress pocket. She unlocked the door, holding it open for you as you warily stepped inside. The interior was littered with furniture and decor straight from a modern pinterest board. There were still a couple moving boxes stacked in the corner, so she might have moved in recently. She seemed to live alone, but there was no shortage of framed photos. Some were family photos, and a couple others looked to be from hangouts with friends.

Nessa was quick to put away her purchased herbs, mentioning that there was a bathroom down the hall if you wanted to give Growlithe a bath (she assured it was perfectly safe for certain fire types like Growlithe.) Which uh, wasn’t a bad idea. It took a bit to figure out the temperature controls, but you were lucky enough that your fuzzy companion posed little resistance to your ministrations as you scrubbed the dirt and tangles from his fur.

Now you and Growlithe sat on Nessa’s couch, your companion licking the last of the water from his paw. With his fur cleaned, it appeared more vibrant in its red and blonde hues. He seemed aware of it too, proudly puffing out his chest before trotting over to settle in your lap. Your hand moved to pet his back, a yawn escaping your mouth as the weight of the day finally settled. 

There was a click of porcelain as Nessa sat a mug of tea on the coffee table in front of you. She moved to sit with her own tea, blowing a few times to cool off. You thanked her, eyes never leaving the puppy pokemon nodding off in your lap. Nessa took notice, glancing between you and the snoozing Growlithe. “You ever have a Pokemon before? You two get along pretty well.”

Your fingers paused their idle scratches. Gaze drifting to a spot on the carpet, you thought of the sweetheart of a dog you’d grown up alongside. She was born just a couple years after you, and lived well into your teenage years until age weighed too heavy on her bones. Growlithe whined until you resumed your petting. Glancing at Nessa, you shook your head no.

“Really…?” she asked. In all honesty, she had hoped that Growlithe would trigger memories of any pokemon you had before, opening the avenue for other memories to come back. The water trainer watched as your face fell, sadness lingering behind your eyes as you gazed down at the stray.

“...Today was the first time I’ve met one.” It came out as just a murmur, but the effect was all the same. You both fell into a silence, more out of a lack of anything to say than discomfort.

Your host sighed. She may not know you very well...but she didn’t like seeing you so somber. Nessa nudged your arm, motioning to your lap with a small smile when you glanced over. “Hey, you think of a name for him yet?”

Your somber mask cracked ever so slightly, a corner of your mouth tugging upwards. Your gaze fell back to your fuzzy companion, fingers gently combing through the tuft on his head.

“Bubba,” you said. “I think I’m gonna call him Bubba.”


	5. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and nessa have an enlightening chat.

Something’s off.

No, not off...just different.

You’re moving. Walking? You’re not sure why.

Oh, you’ve stopped.

There’s voices, muddled and unclear, as if your ears were full of water. You think you were talking too, but that’s not what your voice sounds like.

A dulled clattering noise, like someone set down a plate a little too quickly.

You can already smell the apple jam…

Snorting awake, your eyes struggle to adjust to the waking world. You’re immediately met with fur, easily explained by the fur-baby snoozing away on your chest, face buried into the sleep shirt you’d been given by your host. You glance around the mostly barren guest bedroom, gaze landing on the digital clock at your bedside, which reads ‘8:26.’

Thank fuck your worlds have the same numerical system.

You reach up, carefully scooping the curled up mass of puppy putty and gently setting Bubba down onto the blanket. Free of your fuzzy assailant at last, you sit up in the bed, your back giving a hearty snap-crackle-pop as you did. You groan, rubbing at the sore spot on the back of your neck. Ugh, that hospital bed really did a number on your spine…

You had a dream, or you think you did at least. It’s the first one you’ve had since waking up in this world, and you can’t say it was interesting. What was it even about? Honestly, it felt more like an out of body experience than any dream you’ve had.

...Well, that’s not entirely true. You’ve had plenty of dreams similar in vagueness, but that’s all they were. Vague. Seeing yourself moving while feeling like it wasn’t in your own skin however, that was new.

You release a suffering sigh. You’re bummed you didn’t see the dream meadow, but whatever. At least it wasn’t the apocalypse nightmares again. Resigning yourself to being up for the day, you get up and change into your clothes from yesterday. You tugged at the hem of your gray hoodie. While the rest was gifted by the Center, the hoodie was authentically yours, well-worn and covered in patches of various colorful fabrics where you’d fixed small holes over the years. The pants you were wearing when you almost drowned had been ripped terribly by the tides, but you were glad your comfort hoodie had survived.

You combed your hair with your fingers as you left the room, freezing when you passed by a hung up mirror in the hallway. Looking over to your reflection with a grimace, you prodded at the stray hairs trying to fly off your head. God, you look homeless. 

You guess that isn’t entirely wrong, but still.

Something bumped your leg, successfully drawing your attention down to Bubba, who you could’ve sworn was asleep just a minute ago. He stared up at you expectantly, nudging you with his forehead again when you didn’t respond. You huffed, bending down to pet his head. He seemed to like that, eyes closing as his tail wagged eagerly.

“Up and at em, huh Bubba? You hungry?” you asked. Apparently you said the magic word as he perked up and spun in an eager circle. Someone chuckled, and you whirled around to see Nessa leaning at the end of the hallway, dressed in uniform and hair already styled to perfection. You once again became very aware of your haggard appearance, releasing a nervous laugh. “Oh, uh, hey. How long have you been standing there..?”

She smirked. “Long enough.” Pushing herself off the wall, she beckoned you with a hand. “Come on, I suffered over a hot microwave so we could have a chat before I left for work,” she said, disappearing around the corner. 

Bubba trotted right after you as you followed into the small kitchen. He lit up and ran right over to a bowl of kibble Nessa had set out for him.

The water specialist was sat at the table, on which two bowls of oatmeal were prepared and steaming. Something grabbed your attention as you pointed to a large brown rock in the corner next to Bubba. “Can I ask why there’s a giant rock in your house?”

Nessa’s brow creased in confusion. “Giant roc-” she paused just as she turned to where you were pointing, trying her best to hide her snickers.

“Oh, that? That’s no rock.”

Suddenly Bubba yelped in terror, scuttling across the tile floor to hide behind your legs as the boulder shifted. Stumpy blue legs seemed to appear from nowhere as it stood and pushed out its head. Piercing eyes stared at the furry mass hiding behind you and it snapped its monstrous jaw in warning, agitated to be woken up. Nessa strode over to it like it was nothing and stroked under its chin.

“Yeah, yeah, we know you big ol’ grump,” she placated, shaking her head as she moved to sit back at the table. She waved her hand for you to come sit with her. You obliged her and sat in the opposite chair, leaving poor Bubba in a staring contest with a very grumpy Drednaw.

You didn’t even realize how hungry you were until you took the first bite. You both settled into a comfortable silence, working at your steaming oatmeal. It was nice, eating breakfast across from someone as friends would.

_Except she’s not your friend_ , a familiar voice sneered. _She’s just your babysitter. Don’t pretend like she’s spending time with you of her own volition._

Wow, thanks. That really helps the overwhelming loneliness, brain.

Something caught your eye as Nessa reached for her water. You paused, pointing to the dark markings on her arm with your spoon.

“Is that a tattoo?” you asked in astonishment. You honestly didn’t peg Nessa as the type for tattoos, nor did she ever have one in any media you saw of her back home. She glanced down to her arm, a very faint flush coming to her face. 

“Oh, that? Haha, nah,” she waved off. “That’s just my Soulmate mark.”

…. _Huh???_

You stared at the water trainer as if she’d grown a second head, which went unnoticed as she continued chugging down her drink. “Your...what?”

Nessa set down her water bottle, idly spinning the spoon in her bowl as a nostalgic smile tugged at her mouth. “Soulmate mark. My girlfriend and I met because of it a couple years back,” she recounted. A dopey smile took over as her mind’s eye recalled the first time she’d met Sonia. Fresh out of high school, bright-eyed and bushy tailed as they both had futures and goals they aspired to reach. On that day, Sonia’s flustered attempt at a one-liner and that beautiful laugh simply became another thing she wanted for that future.

Huh, her company was pretty quiet. She glanced up, only to be met with your look of pure confusion. It wasn’t disgust or anything at the reveal of having a girlfriend, you just looked….lost.

“Something up, (Y/N)?” she asked, raising a brow. That seemed to knock you out of your trance at least.

“Sorry,” you began. “I’m just confused. Soulmate mark?”

Well, at least you weren’t a homophobe.

Nessa chuckled, putting out her arm so the black-inscripted writing you still couldn’t read were showing on her inner forearm. “Yeah, the first words she said to me when we first met. It’s a pretty common way for Soulmates to find each other.”

You blinked. “....You’re talking about it like Soulmates are a real thing.”

“Of course they are!” she exclaimed. Your breakfast buddy leaned forward on the table as if she were telling you a secret, smiling slyly. “Everyone has one, y’know.”

You were squinting, looking even more lost now than ever. Nessa sighed, unsure if you’d lost your memory about Soulmates too or if you were just playing dumb because you were shy.

Welp, only one way to find out.

Nessa sat up, bracing her palms on the table with a grin. “Come on, spill! How’d your link manifest? Special markings? First words? Shared thoughts?” she asked, combing through all the methods that came to mind. You sunk further into your seat with each insistent question, eyes blown wide like you were staring at a madwoman.

Her face fell into a deadpan, brow raised. “You don’t believe me.”

You just shrugged. The water specialist sighed, stood up and left the kitchen. Your confusion only mounted as you heard her rummaging through something in the other room. After a moment, the silence was broken by a small ‘Aha!’ Your host returned carrying a large book under her arm. She took it in both hands to set it in front of you.

Jesus Christ, it was thick enough to knock out a fully grown man if you whacked him across the head with it.

“Here, this book covers a whole bunch of Soulmate-related stuff. Studies, personal stories….It’s all there,” she listed, nudging it closer to you.

You knew it’d be fruitless, but you flipped the book open anyway and….Yep, still a bunch of scribbly nonsense.

You sighed, dejected. “I uh….I still can’t read it. Why do you guys write like this if you speak English?”

Nessa’s expression was nothing short of dumbfounded when you glanced up, looking just as confused as you felt when she finally broke her pause. “(Y/N), we’re speaking Galan. _You’re_ speaking Galan.”

“....Oh,” you said quietly, looking down to the indecipherable book pages as a frown tugged at your mouth.

A few seconds ticked by before a notebook and pen were slid in front of you. Brows scrunching, you looked up, immediately met by the eager glint in your companion’s gaze. “I think I’ve got an idea.”

She pointed to the paper, asking you to write a list of words and phrases as she gave them.

Ocean. Swimmer. Fishing pole. Motorboat….You were starting to notice a running theme, but that still didn’t explain her reasoning. Though clueless, you scribbled down what she asked you to until she was satisfied.

Nessa picked up your handiwork, pulling out her Rotom phone to snap a picture of the page.

“I’ll contact some old friends and see if any of them recognize the writing,” she said, looking over to you with an eager grin. “Maybe we’ll be able to figure out where you’re from with this!”

You blinked, mildly surprised by Nessa’s clever proposal. In any normal circumstance, identifying someone’s origin by dialect or written language would work in a cinch. Emphasis on ‘normal circumstance.’ Even if she knew the world’s greatest linguist, there was no way in hell they’d be able to identify it. As far as you knew, English didn’t exist here. You were aware that Japanese was used for the in-universe written language until one was made up, changing with each incarnation.

You felt something paw at your leg as you looked down. Bubba was sat at your feet, licking a few stray crumbs of kibble from his mouth. He pawed at you again, and you obliged him by scooping him up to sit on your lap. He pushed his head into your hand, prompting you to lightly scratch with a smile tugging on your face. It slightly fell as the previous subject seeped into your thoughts. Bubba’s rumbling purrs were loud, but surprisingly not loud enough to drown out the shuffling of Nessa’s bag as she packed away her day’s supplies.

“....Soulmates are really a thing here? They’re real?” you asked, glancing up as Nessa returned Drednaw to his pokeball. She looked over, bag slung over her shoulder. She couldn’t quite decipher your expression. The gym leader just smiled, walking the short distance to the front door. She turned to you as she grasped the knob.

“Yep,” she said simply. She paused just as she was about to leave, adding on, “Somewhere, yours is out there too.”

The door closed, leaving you and Bubba as you stared at the wood. You shook your head with a sigh. As much as you wished it were true, you weren’t from this world. It’s just not possible for you.

The fire pokemon in your lap whined, front paws using your chest as leverage so he could bump his head to your cheek. You let out an amused huff, figuring he sensed the shift in your mood. 

Soulmate or not, at least you weren’t alone.


End file.
